i'll run my fingers through your sea of
by prettypinklips
Summary: A compilation of moments between two people who will always go back to each other. -— damon/caroline.
1. one

**i'll run my fingers through your sea of  
**.

.

.

_(a compilation of moments between two people who will always go back to each other)_

—

001. _past_

He should have known that they would always come back to each other. Her back presses against his chest and she wiggles, letting out a fluttering laugh, light and careless and free. He walks his fingers up her arm and she reaches out, grasping his hand and whipping around, pinning him back against his bed. She curls his arm around her, and instantly, comically, she is asleep, nestled in the crook of his arm. He wonders why he'd passed this up so long ago.

.

.

.

002. _thinking_

"Stop thinking," she tells him, her soft, delicate hands roughly shoving him up against a wall. Her body presses up against his and he doesn't think about anything at all for the next few hours.

.

.

.

003. _song_

"_Eternal Flame_," he snorts, bringing the glass of strong whiskey up to his lips as he watches Caroline serenade her doofus of a human boyfriend. He sucks down the liquor, waving for another. "Disgusting," he mutters when the boy jumps up onto the stage and lays one on her. "Wow," he rolls his eyes as they walk off the stage, hand in hand.

The bartender gives him a funny look, and offhandedly says, "I'm sensing some hostility and a little bit of jealousy here."

Damon drops his glass on the bar, glaring, "I'm sensing that _you're_ not going to be getting a tip from me tonight."

.

.

.

004. _linger_

Her scent is everywhere; on his pillow, in his shower, in his closet, on his couch, in his car, in the kitchen, in his head.

It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't dead and buried in the ground.

Where her honey-vanilla-lilac scent had once stopped him in his tracks, now it only reminds him on everything he has loved and lost.

.

.

.

005. _dance_

He eyes her from across the room, watches the way the insignificant blip of a boy lay his hands on her arm, begging her to dance. She shakes her blonde curls out, whispering a "no". The boy is insistent, and Damon crosses the room with ease, and hisses, "Buzz of, frat boy," before whisking her away towards the dance floor.

He makes sure he's kissing her whenever the boy is looking.

.

.

.

006. _you_

He curls his fingers through her red hair, lips poised at her neck. She giggles lightly, and he knows she's dimpling and her eyes are sparkling, and because of this he can't help but smile too. He looks up at her, ripping the red wig off of her head, letting her blonde locks spill over her shoulders and his pillow.

"Hey!" she growls, annoyed, "That was my favorite wig." her lips slip into a pout, but he kisses it away.

"I hate this role playing thing." he mumbles against her mouth, "You being you is enough for me."

Caroline smiles into the kiss, and reaches one hand out, knocking the wig off the side of the bed.

.

.

.

007. _music_

"This is _horrible,_" Damon hisses in disgust, watching the brunette clad in a fuzzy animal sweater dance her way across Caroline's TV screen.

The blonde whacks him with the pillow nearest to her, "_Glee_ is _not_ horrible!"

.

.

.

008. _drink_

"You look like you could use a drink."

Caroline sighs, closing her eyes, "Go away, Damon." she mutters, fingers wrapping around her coke glass. She stares at the wooden counter top in front of her, willing the handsome vampire to disappear. To her disappointment, he sits on the empty bar stool beside her, waving a hand at the bartender and calling for two shots of "something heavy".

He pushes the shot towards her, and says, "C'mon, Care, have a drink with me."

Caroline shakes her head.

Damon sighs, "I know you're..._bent _over that puppy of yours, Blondie." he sounds almost sympathetic, and he never sounds like that around her, "He's not coming back, and you can't sit here and wait for him forever. And _Coke? _Really? Of all the things you could drink." he shakes his head, pushing the shot towards her again.

Caroline snorts out a laugh, giving him a sideways glance. He's at ease, tapping away at his phone. She doesn't think he has a hidden agenda, and Elena's nowhere in sight, so it couldn't be a ploy to make her jealous.

She wraps her hands around the shot, and from the corner of her eye, she watches his smile grow.

.

.

.

009. _choosing_

"She chose him," he chokes out into her neck, "after everything I did for her, after all I gave up, after I changed everything about myself, _she chose him._"

Caroline rubs a hand down his spine soothingly, eyes closing. She knew she would be the one to pick up the pieces of whichever brother Elena didn't choose, but she had no idea it would be Damon. She had thought it would be Stefan crawling into her bed. She bites her lip, knowing nothing she can say will stop the pain, but maybe she can ease it. "Real love isn't about changing yourself or proving yourself, Damon." she murmurs into his hair, "It's about loving a person despite their flaws and their wrong-doings. It's about looking past the scars they have and the mistakes they've made. It's just love; no compromise, no ultimatums."

His breathing slows from the ragged mess it had been, and he nestles closer to her, "Okay, Ghandi." he teases lightly, and she resists the urge to throttle him.

Instead, she wraps her arms tighter around him, hoping the morning and a new day would come soon.

.

.

.

010. _regret_

"I'm sorry, you know," Damon murmurs one night, in the late hours of the evening. She twists around in their sheets, rolling over to look at him. He's staring at the ceiling, one arm behind his head while the other splays out to hang over the edge of the bed.

Caroline lifts her head from the pillows, looming over him, "For what?" she asks curiously.

His hand comes up to rest on the side of her neck, and a dark look grows in his eyes, "You know what." his fingers stroke the skin of her neck, and she swallows. She remembers the weeks he'd played with her, fed off of her, lied to her.

But it was different now. _He _was different now.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago." she tells him, pulling his hand from her neck and sinking down to rest her head on his chest. His hand wraps around her hip, and he sighs into her hair.

"I've never forgiven myself." he says softly.

She doesn't know what to say after that.

—

**more: **so kdfhkjgh i just needed daroline after this stupid delena episode, and here it is. this'll be updated every time i have ten drabbles so it would be really awesome if you guys could leave me one word prompts in a review! or you could leave a request or something, idkkk. anyway, this ep made my brain ooze purple/blue/green ugly matter and ugh i just can't.


	2. two

**i'll run my fingers through your sea of  
**.

.

.

_(a compilation of moments between two people who will always go back to each other)_

—

011. _stefan_

"Stefan, Damon told me these pants make me look fat!"

"Caroline, it's entirely impossible for anything to make you look fat."

"Stefan, Caroline told me my ego was the size of the Statue of Liberty."

"Bit of an understatement, brother."

"Stefan, Damon asked me to send him a topless shot."

"Stefan, Caroline won't send me a topless shot."

"Stefan, Damon's a pig."

"Stefan, Caroline's a prude."

"Stefan—"

"Stefan—"

"Stefan—"

Stefan drops his glass of bourbon, growls furiously, and makes angry hand motions at the bickering pair in front of him before he stalks away, muttering obscenities as he goes.

Damon and Caroline watch him go, mouths open in shock until Caroline turns to him, "Stefan's such a jerk." she says.

Damon nods, "Agreed." he says, bumping fists with her.

.

.

.

012. _pride_

"I can't tell you I'm sorry." he murmurs in the darkness.

Caroline's eyes are on the crackling fire in front of them, and she licks at her lips before pouring herself another shot of bourbon. "I know." she replies.

"It's not that I'm not—"

Caroline shakes her head, stands, and turns to look at him before she exits the room, "I get it, Damon." she says gently, "You're just not man enough to admit you were wrong."

As her heels clack away, Damon pours himself a shot, drowns in bitterness, and wonders if she's right.

.

.

.

013. _stay_

"You're always leaving." she murmurs, hand finding his under the sheets as he slides away. He pauses, looks at her from under his lashes, swallows roughly, and falls still.

She stares up at him, and he murmurs, "All you have to do is ask me to stay."

Caroline's lips curve into a gentle smile, and she mouths, "Stay." before grasping his shoulders and bringing his lips down to hers.

.

.

.

014. _electric_

Something like electricity crackles between them as their eyes meet, and Damon swallows roughly.

Caroline's heart would be stuttering in her chest if it could.

Damon's hands tighten around his shot.

The chatter in the Grille dies down and everyone disappears.

It's just them.

Only them.

And then—

Caroline turns back to Tyler, Damon turns back to his bourbon, and the moment is—mostly—forgotten.

.

.

.

015. _jealousy_

"_Shoo,_ fly." Caroline snaps, waving her hand at the annoying twit of a redhead standing at Damon's elbow.

The girl snorts, scoots a little closer to Damon, and lowers her hand to his arm.

Caroline's eyes widen in disbelief, and she shakes her head in outrage, "Oh, _hell_ no—" she starts. Her fangs cut through her gums, and—

Damon's hands grasp at her arm as it flies up to most likely deliver the bitch-iest bitch-slap of all time, and he says, "Okay, Rambo, lets blow this joint and have hot crazy sex like a couple of hormonal teenagers in the back of my car." his guides her out of the bar, hand sliding down her back to cup her ass.

She slaps at his hand, then turns, calling, "Bye, Pippy Long Stocking!" over her shoulder to the fuming girl.

.

.

.

016. _redemption_

Caroline slams the door on his face, throws the flowers to the floor, and tosses the bottle of wine in the garbage.

"Caroline," he whispers, sounding so broken and lonely that she almost opens the door to invite him in, "please, baby, _please._ I made a mistake." she hears his collapse against the door.

"Elena's never been a mistake to you, Damon. I was always the one you regretted." she hisses through the door.

"No, _no,_ you don't understand."

"If you tell me it was a moment of weakness I'll rip this door off its hinges and beat you with it."

"I would deserve it." he moans pitifully.

Caroline's head falls against the door, "Come back when you grow up and realize you can't walk all over the people you claim to love and then bribe them with flowers and wine when you're caught." she says, stalking away from the door, turning all of the lights in the house off.

Safe in her room, wrapped in her blankets, she hears Damon let out the most pitiful, pain-filled moan she's ever heard. She stuffs her head under the pillow, and cries.

.

.

.

017. _choice_

"I know you would choose Elena over me, given the chance." she says, like she's talking about the weather or gas prices.

Damon kisses the side of her neck, "You're wrong. If this was a competition, you would win by a landslide."

.

.

.

018. _eternity_

"Forever is a long time." Stefan says, as the three of them stand on the shores of eternity.

Caroline reaches out, entwined her fingers with Damon's, slides her arm through Stefan's. "Let's start with Paris, together."

.

.

.

019. _red_

He watches her slip into the dress, play with her makeup, curl her hair, and put on her jewelry in annoyance. "Caroline." he sighs impatiently.

"What?" she snaps, "I like getting dressed up when we go out."

Damon sighs louder.

Caroline smooths her hands over the lapels of his jacket, kisses his nose, and slyly whispers, "You know you like me in red." in his ear.

"I like you best in nothing at all." he whispers back, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her ring finger before he rips the dress from her body and carries her to bed.

.

.

.

020. _fascination_

He pokes at the freckles peppering her back in fascination, traces them, connects the dots with them, and even licks one.

"You're being weird." Caroline tells him.

Damon looks offended, sticks his tongue out at her, and goes back to counting her freckles.

—

**notes:** wow i'm really shocked at how many of you liked this. it gives me feels/fuzzies.

**special thanks to:** pariswindspeed (highly recommend her daroline/stelena fics), s.e carrigan, and black angel shatakshi for their drabble suggestions. i wrote down the other suggestions reviewers left and they'll be up soon (:


End file.
